Kingdom Hearts 3 theories thoughts, and ideas
by SakuraAngel6761
Summary: Okay just from the title you should be able to tell that this contains many spoilers, this will contain ideas, thoughts, and theories for the next game you have been warned.............
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I made this because I'm bored XD

**Warning!: The following contains many spoilers about the game KH2 if you did not watch the KH2 secret ending I suggest ether click the back button and go to something else, or watch it on You tube.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KH2 if I did I would not have to be writing this.

**2****nd**** and last warning!: The following will contain my theories things I choose to point out because the might somehow have to do with the next game but of course there is no way to prove if I'm right or wrong.**

You have been warned and now enjoy!

_

* * *

_ 1. My true theory is that the three people we see at the secret ending have to be related to Sora, 

Kairi, and Riku. Now the secret ending is supposedly taking place in the past, so these

people are ancestors of Sora, Kairi, and Riku. And get this their names are rumored to be

-Ven _(means wind)_

-Aqua _(means water)_

-Terra _(means land)_

Then our main three

-Sora _(means sky)_

-Kairi _(means ocean)_

-Riku _(means mountain)_

Can you guys see a connection because I can. Now these may not be necessarily ancestors another idea I had is what if Sora, Kairi, and Riku were recantations of the three we see in the secret ending.

2. For sure the game will have to do with what happens to the soul to the body. Why? You may ask because I remember reading the reports that three things make life a heart, a body, and a soul. Kay now let recap about the first two games.

-The first one talks about what happens to the heart when it leaves

-The 2nd one talks about the body what happens to it when it is left alone

So therefore the third game should have to do with the soul!

3. Kay when watching the secret ending we see crossroads that resemble the crossroads in CoM. They are suppose to represent the paths of the heart y'know

_light_

**darkness**

Twilight

Dawn

4. Okay this is not so much a theory but something to think about, if you read the reports Ansem talks about for a moment how he used to rule the kingdom of Hollow Bastion. Now when you rule the kingdom doesn't that make you queen or king? So if Ansem ruled the kingdom doesn't that mean he's king?

And if everyone has finished the first game (which by the way I hope you all did) then we already know that Kairi is a princess from Hollow Bastion, is there a chance of them being related?

5. Okay you won't get this one if you haven't watched the fm secret ending, but for those of you who have then I would like to point out that the blonde who get frozen is not Roxas and is alive if you don't believe watch the secret ending again and the eyes move just a bit before going on to the next scene.

6. Okay now speaking of the fm ending is it me or the brown hair one remind you a lot of Ansem, I mean it could be a younger Ansem he does have a habit of changing his look and name. Seriously he called himself DiZ how are we suppose to know if Ansem is his real name. Another thing I would like to point out is that while Ansem is in DiZ mode his eyes are yellow, and towards the end of the fm secret ending the brown one's eyes turn yellow!

* * *

UH that's all I have to offer, but of course everyone has there own ideas so this time I will not accept flames. If you flame me just except a really mean reply or at least rude.

If you have theories of your own and would like to share with the rest of the world, please put them in your reviews. No one is allowed to tell me or other theories that they are wrong unless you can provide solid evidence!!!

And just so I make myself clear if you think anything is wrong on the above then put YOUR theories and ideas ur review and I'll post them up for the next er chapter

Don't be shy share all the info and ideas you have! No theories will be rejected and everything will be posted up!

So hurry up and review already the world wants to know what you think! XD


	2. other ppls' thoughts and etc part 1

Okay here is how it goes every week I update this so all the new reviews I get before I post this up will be here.

If you don't see your own theory its probably because its in the next er chapter of this.

I thank all of you who review!

Disclaimer: If I did own KH2 I would tell you what KH3 was about, but I don't so I can't

**Warning: The following contains many theories, thoughts, and ideas of what will happen in the next. This whole thing is one big spoiler after the other you have been warned………**

Enjoy!

_

* * *

_1.Terra is the Enigmatic Soldier, known officially as the Lingering Spirit it is possible he could be one of the lost two. 

2. Nomura stated that Ven is actually a nickname (Riku: His name is thought to be Ventus. Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+) and that there's a story behind that.

_ both have been supplied by Angel Storm22, Angel Storm22 we thank you for ur info._

3. I think the guy whose eyes change is Xehanort, he's hair is in the same way as xehanort, just that in the video it is brown and short, BUT (again) you're right with ansem's eyes they change in the DIZ costume to normal Ansem.

_ The above was supplied by Dragons Ashes, Dragons Ashes thanks for the info._

4. Oh, I actually thought that the guy in the FMSE was Xehanort. He seemed to be captivated by Kingdom Hearts (when it came out the clouds) some way. And it says (I saw an actual video of it)"people with the blades of keys began to appear and fought great battles." When it was over a man who had lost his memories appeared and around the same time, Ansem took Xehanort in, but your point are very valid too.

_ This was supplied by Eyna of the Moon, Eyna of the Moon thank you very much for the info._

5. the whole Ansem thing at the end.. uuhh... the heartless Ansem was xehanort heartless... who just stole Ansem the wise's name... now maybe the enigmatic soldier (the brown haired on... i think he's terra... the land one...) is a relation to xehanort... oh!! not to mention! when the nobodies are explained by yen sid.. he says that after the heart leaves the body thus creating a heartless.. blah blah (something like that) .. he says that the body AND soul left behind create the nobody. and kairi might not be related to Ansem the wise... I mean.. a few of the princesses of heart weren't actually princesses either.. for example Alice... and belle... but!! if the soul thing proves true.. then maybe they are another form of sora kairi and xehanort... riku is the only main MAIN character who doesn't have a nobody.. so in a way it would make sense that the three (not being heartless, or nobodies) are another form of those three after they lost their hearts... shrugs but what about the dark soldier, or the sage? did you notice that he held the keyblade that sora used to free kairis heart? cant really remember what its called and the way he just appeared t summon kingdom hearts outa nowhere?? oh! by the way, didn't xigbar say something to sora about the 'others being stronger' somewhere in the game??... so... uh-huh uh-huh... one last thing!! Ven actually means sky in Vietnamese.. so... they coulda gotten the name from that...

_ This huge chunk was supplied by Crazed Yaoi Fangirl, Crazed Yaoi Fangirl thanks for the info._

* * *

Now here are other peoples' thoughts, theories, and ideas.

For all of you who are reading this I know I got more hits then reviews! Please to everyone

Don't be shy! Please send me your thoughts, your ideas, and your theories. I don't even care if they don't make sense!

Heck I don't even care if they sound like ones already up here, I just want to know what every thinks!

Nothing is too stupid to be posted up here, anonymous reviews are not blocked so even you people without

an account can review so no accuses!

I want to know what everyone thinks, and you're really not helping me, if you won't review to tell me.

Kay before I shut up and let you review which I hope you do, I have a thought for everyone to think about!

Okay the blonde outa the three in the secret ending looks a heck lot like Roxas but yet that isn't Roxas anyone care to tell me why they look a like so much?

Okay review review review review!………………please……………….XD


	3. question for ya peeps

Hey guys this one isn't a theory more like a question

"I guess that's must be why the keyblade chose you. But MAN, did it pick a dud this time. You don't like you're half the hero the others were." - Xigbar, (before you fight him in TWNTW)

Anyone care to try what this could hint?

Like for instance who these 'others' are that Xiggy talks about?

Oh yeah if you guys want to point other quotes said in the game that might have a meaning feel free to.


End file.
